


Phone Sex

by HephaistionsThighs



Category: Sunshine (2007)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 19:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1953081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HephaistionsThighs/pseuds/HephaistionsThighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex

_“Capa.”_

“Yes, Mace?”

Icarus was very good at distinguishing between crew members speaking aloud to no one and crew members talking remotely to each other.

_“I love when you pull your hair back. I love the way the back of your neck looks.”_

Capa’s fingers ceased their steady movement over the keypad in front of him. “Are you watching me?” He half-turned toward the camera on the wall. It was usually off, but Mace would certainly be capable of activating it.

 _“No. I’m thinking about when I saw you this morning.”_ Mace’s breath sounded… odd.

“Well, my neck appreciates the compliment,” Capa answered hesitantly.

A groan sounded through the comm tag. _“Touch yourself.”_

“What? Why?”

 _“_ Please. _I wanna listen.”_

“Where are you?”

_“In your bed.”_

Capa swallowed. That was a nice image. “I’m still working…”

_“I’m kissing your neck. And your shoulders. I’m biting your skin that way you like.”_

Capa almost would have sworn he felt Mace’s breath on his neck.

_“I’m pushing my hand up the front of your shirt. Over your stomach, your ribs, your chest.”_

Capa couldn’t help his own hand slipping under his shirt. He prefered Mace’s hands, they were larger and warmer than his own. But he knew the feeling of them well, and it was easy to recall.

_“You feel me pressed against your back? Can you feel how hard I am for you?”_

“Yes.” Capa didn’t know which he liked more, the idea of Mace with his pants undone, lying spread out on Capa’s comforter, stroking his cock and imagining Capa doing it for him, or the thought of Mace pulling him back flush with his broad chest with an arm around him, gently biting his neck in the way that, for whatever reason, always brought Capa’s need to desperate levels.

_“I’m unzipping your pants now.”_

Mace had complimented this particular soft blue pair in the past, so Capa wanted to be careful not to stain them. That would probably be best for his own discretion, as well.

_“What are you wearing under that?”_

“White shorts,” Capa answered.

_“Can you feel my hand down there, in between the fabric and your skin?”_

Capa’s hand followed Mace’s directions. His tongue swiped over his bottom lip briefly. “Yes.”

_“I’m touching you nice and slow. Can you feel my thumb pulling from the base to the head, once, twice now?”_

Capa made a breathy, wordless noise, but it was an affirmative to Mace.

_“My hand’s wrapped around you, but now my thumb is rubbing your tip. Are you doing it?”_

“Yeah.” Capa’s free hand gripped the counter in front of him. How did Mace manage to tease him without being in the same room as him?

 _“Fuck. Your skin’s so hot, I can feel it.”_ Capa heard Mace make a straining sound. _“Are you as hard for me as I am for you now?”_

“Yes,” Capa repeated. He couldn’t think of anything else to say. He had been working only two minutes ago, but now he could only wait for what Mace was going to say next.

_“Open your mouth.”_

Capa obeyed without question, and once he released the unconscious bite on his lower lip, he understood why Mace wanted this. He made much more noise with his mouth open.

_“I’m grinding on your hip and stroking you harder now, more pressure.”_

There was an audible difference for Mace to enjoy.

_“My mouth is moving over the top of your shoulder, kissing and sucking. Can I bite you harder? I’ll help you hide the mark.”_

There wouldn’t be a mark, but that was irrelevant at the moment. “Mmm-hmm.”

And then Capa could feel it, Mace’s teeth sinking into him. His shoulders pushed forward, driven by that strange pain-turned-pleasure sensation. At times like this, perhaps because of the chemicals racing in his brain, he found he liked that feeling.

_“You feel my tongue over the spot? Can you feel it on the indents I left?”_

Capa could. His breath was becoming more labored now. “Yes.”

_“My hand’s moving on you at the same rate my dick’s rubbing on your hip. I’m so close, Capa. But I can’t come until you do. I need the sound of you coming to get me off.”_

Capa was beginning to understand where Mace’s urge to call him like this came from; the engineer’s words were very evocative, like a tangible touch on their own.

_“Come in my hand, Capa. I wanna feel it. I’d drop to my fucking knees and suck you off right now if I could.”_

Well that did it. Capa’s hips jerked, and he gasped loudly. After a moment he could hear his own blood rushing behind his ears, but beyond that, the sound of Mace swearing in broken curses, each word cutting into another. He could never pick just one when he’d come.

Capa felt a little lightheaded, and leaned more heavily on the console. He could hear Mace panting.

“Was that as good as you hoped?” he managed.

_“I fucking love you.”_

Capa smiled, a silent action, but Mace might be able to hear it in his tone. “You say that now, but if my keypad starts sticking, I’m making you fix it.”


End file.
